five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Dimaria Yesta
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Dimaria is a descendent of the people of Mildian. As such she was chosen by the God of time Chronos to be his vessel gifting her with his power in the form of God Soul, as well as the ability to control time in Âge Seal. 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Taxes Arc' It was revealed by Jura Neekis that Dimaria along with rest of Alvarez Empire decided to remain neutral in the war, thanks to negotiates with Makarov Dreyar. Tenrou Arc After the battle of Tenrou Island and Zeref's defeat and sentence, Dimaria attends a meeting hosted by August along with rest of the Spriggan 12 minus Larcade Dragneel. 'Relationships' Alvarez Empire As a member of the Spriggan 12, Dimaria is very loyal towards her empire, and is held in high regard by the people. Like the other Shields, she showed great concern over the future of the empire, over the loss of the emperor. She seemed initially against the idea of keeping the loss of the emperor a secret from the people, as she was concerned they would find out and affect the trust they have in the Spriggan 12. Like the other Shields, she is now a co-ruler of the empire, ruling in secret to prevent from the people learn of the truth of their emperor. 'Spriggan 12' As a member of the 12 she takes great pride in being a member and appear to be quite on friendly basis with majority of the group. Though she rarely shows it and likes to tease members of the group particularly Brandish who she is often seen with and is not above making fun of her misfortune. However, despite teasing Brandish and mocking her, she doesn't outright hate her, and deep down does cares for her. Some members, such as Jacob and Larcade consider those two have a close friendship. Brandish Dimaira and Brandish appear to have friendly relationship as they have nicknames for each. Dimaria refers to Brandish as "Randi" and Brandish refers Dimaria as "Mari". Dimaria often teases Brandish a lot, which annoys Brandish, and isn't above mocking her for her misfortune. Dimaria did complains when Brandish stopped a fight that was to break out between Ajeel and Jacob, but listen to her when she said she should notice August staring them into submission, which Dimaria also liked seeing. But despite all that Dimaria does deep down care for Brandish. August Like all the other 12, she holds her leader in high regard and respects his authority. She was amused when he was able to get to stop Jacob and Ajeel from fighting each other. She did speak out against his decision to not inform the people about their emperor defeat, but not in a disrespectful tone, and she agreed on his statement on how the people will not find out, as they will use their emperor habit of going on long journey's as an excuse to hide his disappearance. And like the rest, she listened to his orders on maintaining law and order across the empire, and to take their ruling more seriously. Ajeel Ramal Despite being comrades, Dimaria was keen to see him fight his fellow Spriggan Jacob, though she laughed at his misfortune when he was scared by August into stop fight. The both of them also have an great love for war as well, but Dimaria seems more focused on stabilizing the empire than seeking war like Ajeel. Jacob Lessio Despite being comrades, Dimaria was keen to see him fight his fellow Spriggan Ajeel, though she laughed at his misfortune when he was scared by August into stop fight. However, they seem to have a professional relationship, as Jacob agrees with Dimaria on her issues on what actions Larcade would take. Larcade Dragneel Like the other Shields she is cautious of his unstable mentality, and worried if he should try to claim the throne as the successor, for she doubted he would go along with August idea to cover up Zeref's disappearance. Chronos As a decadent of the people of Mildian an ancient city who worshiped the said god. In exchange for teaching her magic Âge Seal, Dimaria then allowed the God inhabit to her body allowing her to use God Soul. Alliance Like the rest of the Spriggan 12, she considers the Alliance her enemies for defeating their emperor. However, despite her reputation as a "Goddess of War", she doesn't seem to wish to go to war with them, as Brandish didn't list her among the Shields who were looking for war with them. This might be because she is aware they are stronger than they thought, as she accepted they defeated their emperor and also she could be more concern for the future of her empire. 'Powers and Abilities' As a member of the Spriggan 12, Dimaria is a very powerful wizard, and as her epithet "Valkyrie" indicates she is a very dangerous warrior, known for winning numerous battles for her empire. As one of the Shields she holds much authority over her country, and while her emperor is mostly away on travels, Dimaria and the rest of the Spriggan 12 (along with Yajeel) command the Alvarez Empire. After Zeref's imprisonment, Dimaria along with the other Spriggan 12, are now acting as the co-rulers for their empire in secret. Master Swordsmanship: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: 'Magic' Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Spriggan 12 Dimaria possess an immense amount of Magic Power. Her power is absolutely overwhelming, covering an entire battlefield and causing any enemy who senses it to wince at the nightmarish foe. Her Magic power is said to rival or surpass that of a member of the The 10 Wizard Saints. Âge Seal (アージュ・シール Ājyu Shīru):A magic that was taught to her by the God of Tme of Chronos giving her the ability to freeze the time around her (apparently activated by clicking her teeth together) This effects everyone but her allowing the latter to attack everyone that is frozen. Such usage of this Magic allows Dimaria to easily perform feats as she pleases on numerous of battlefields to her foes who are frozen in time and completely vulnerable that in their perspective, its as if she done it in a blink of an eye that she's been given the epithet "Valkyrie", a goddess of war. *'Âge Scratch'(アージュ・スクラッチ Ājyu Sukurachhi): Take Over (接収テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): * God Soul: Chronos: **Energy Beams: **Increased Magic Power: 'Trivia' Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Spriggan 12 Category:Wizard Category:Time Manipulation Users Category:Swordswomen Category:Female Category:Immense Power Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Neutral Category:Mythical Creature Transformation Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Shapeshifting Category:Rulers Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Caster Magic User Category:Military Personnel Category:Wizard World